


The redhead sings, the blonde glares, and the brunette smirks.

by RuthAlyssa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey friendship - Freeform, F/F, I don't like Jesse at all, Viva la bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAlyssa/pseuds/RuthAlyssa
Summary: Chloe needs her best friend Aubrey's help to get what, or who, she wants.





	The redhead sings, the blonde glares, and the brunette smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first time posting something bechloe, but I have loved them from PP1. I heard the song that inspired this little fic this morning, so instead of writing a 10 page paper that is due in 5 hours I wrote this. My priorities are set. If you've read any of my other fics you know you can find me if you want! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and if not leave me a comment on what I could do better! Keep on shipping Bechloe!

Chloe barges into Aubrey’s room, startling the blonde from the paper she was working on for her class.

“Bree! I need your help!” The redhead exclaims while pacing around the room.

“Chloe, honey, calm down and stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy. What do you need help with?” The blonde asks while watching Chloe.

“Beca! She keeps hanging out with him when she should be with me!”

“Well, does Beca know about your feelings? I would almost guarantee she would be with you if she knew.” Aubrey asks while crossing her arms and looking at her best friend.

“Well... no but you know words aren’t my thing! I’m more of a ‘bombard you with affection until you let me in’ kind of person. But like, Beca gets weird about touch.” Chloe finally stops pacing and looks at Aubrey with her blue eyes wide and a pout on her face. “Help me, Bree...”

“Woah hey now, put the pout away. You know I’ll help you.”

Aubrey retorts while holding her hands up in surrender. Chloe immediately smiles and bounces over to wrap Aubrey in a tight hug. 

“Do you have any particular ideas about what you to do yet?” The blonde asks.

“We should totes go cliche since they are the best. So a song, obviously, but I don’t know which one.”

Aubrey starts laughing and when Chloe looks over at her with a furrowed brow she tries to sober up while talking.

“Well, I don’t know how obvious you want to go, but you could totally sing Jesse’s Girl...”

“Oh my gosh, Bree!!” Chloe looks over at her with a wide smile. “That’s perfect! Let’s practice.” The redhead exclaims while pulling the blonde up and running to the room with the best acoustics.

***

A few hours later the blonde and redhead can be found roaming the main quad of Barden, a mini speaker clasped in the blonde’s hand. After a few minutes of looking around Aubrey nudges Chloe. 

“There they are.” 

Aubrey points over to a tree where the brunette and Treble are sitting. Chloe looks over to them, back to Aubrey, then nods to herself resolutely before striding over. 

“I have something I need to say, or well sing, and you are going to listen. So yeah…” Chloe says while looking only at Beca, before looking back at Aubrey and nodding. The blonde presses play on the mini speaker and sets it down before backing off to the side, letting her best friend have the spotlight. 

Chloe starts to perform “Jesse’s Girl” in the quad, drawing the attention of the people passing by. Being the performer that she is, Chloe goes up to the people that have stopped, singing to them and gesturing to where Beca and Jesse are. After doing that for a few verses, she comes to stand right in front of Beca and Jesse for the next verse. 

“I play along with the charade.  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change,  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute.  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot…”

Chloe sings, making sure to look into Beca’s eyes during the last line. Since it’s Barden University, where acapella is practically everywhere, the students that have gathered around join in to sing the rest of the song with her, pointedly looking a Beca and Jesse. 

“Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl.”

Chloe finishes, breathing heavily while standing in front of Beca. The quad is quiet, eagerly waiting for the reactions to the performance. Still remaining quiet, Beca slowly stands up and looks at Chloe. A small smile starts to form on Chloe’s face, but before any words can be uttered there is an interruption. 

“Becs! Come on…” 

Jesse starts to say but is immediately cut off when he feels a tight hand grasping onto his arm. He looks over and see’s that Aubrey is the one that stopped him. When it looks like Jesse is about to make another comment, the hand that is holding onto his arms tightens causing him to wince. Aubrey gives Jesse a strong glare with a raised brow when he looks at her again before looking over at the brunette and redhead still standing together. 

“Continue please. You won’t have any interruptions.” Aubrey calmly says while still grasping onto Jesse’s arm. 

Beca raises her brow, never have seen Aubrey like that, before turning back to Chloe. 

“So you want Jesse’s girl, huh?” 

Beca asks with her signature smirk in place while looking at Chloe. The redhead can’t do much else then nod now that the adrenalin of the performance had worn off. Beca looks at Chloe with the smirk still in place before steeping that last little bit closer, grasping her arms and leaning up to kiss her.  
“You could have just said so, weirdo. It’s always been you.”  
Beca says when she pulls away from the kiss. Chloe just chuckles with a wide smile on her face and leans down to kiss Beca again. Cheers erupt form the people that have gathered, but Beca and Chloe are too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

Aubrey nods with a proud smile at seeing her best friend finally getting her girl. She makes everyone leave and pulls Jesse away to give the two girls some much needed time to their self.


End file.
